Courtship Thoughts
by caitewarren
Summary: Starts with Courtship. Chris', Leo's, Piper's and Mel's pov. They have flashbacks or for Chris and Mel flashforwards? Idk it goes into Leo's family and states Piper's death
1. Chapter 1:Chris' Thoughts

He took a deep breath. He sighed it was time to tell his parents the truth. His mother he missed her so much. He missed her hugs, her kisses, her comforting words , he really missed the times they spent in the kitchen making cookies he missed her. He could remember one time he had to be about seven years old.

_"Now are we gonna make chocalate chip or peanut cookies?" she asks._

_"How about both?" he asks._

_"Anything you want Peanut," she said._

_"Aw Mom I'm too old to be a Peanut," he only complained because he knew Wyatt was in hearing distance. Truthfully he loved the nickname just wanted to avoid being called a Mama's boy by Wyatt._

_"Chris you'll always be my baby no matter if you're six or sixty-six years old you got it?" she asks._

_"I got it mommy," he replies. _

_She kissed his head and they continued with their cookies. _

Peanut. He was always her Peanut.

_"Mommy?" asks four-year-old Chris._

_"Yes peanut?" she replies._

_"Why do you call me Peanut?" he asks._

_"When I was pregnant with you all I wanted was Peanuts," says Piper sitting next to him and pulling him onto her lap, "so I made you my peanut. If you don't like it-_

_"No Mom I love it," he says._

Now he'd be her peanut again. He took another breath how hard it was to get his parents together. He had expierence with that in the future. This time he had been about eight.

_"Wy I don't think this is a good idea," says Chris._

_"You want Mom and Dad back together right?" Wyatt asks._

_"Yes but-_

_"But nothing it's a love spell they'll get back together and Dad will be there for your birthday," says Wyatt._

_"But-_

_"C'mon Chris," _

His parents hadn't gotten back together instead he and Wyatt got a baby sister and a powerful one at that. Melinda. He couldn't think about his fourteen-year-old sister still in the future he didn't even know if she was alive.

Now Leo he had less memories of. As much as he put on a brave face he was hurt when his father didn't show up to his events but to Wyatt's. The one event Leo had taken him to he was supposed to take Wyatt but Wyatt got sick.

_"I'm sorry daddy," Wyatt who was six._

_"It's okay buddy," says Leo._

_Chris had been watching them from a distance. Piper keep looking at him and then at his father._

_"I'll stay home with Wyatt why don't you take Chris to the game?" asks Piper._

_"Okay," says Leo, "C'mon Chris let's go,"_

_They orbed to the game. They had average seats._

_"You know how to play baseball Chris?" asks Leo._

_"I play on a team I'm a first basemen," replies Chris._

_"I used to play first base to," says Leo, "have you ever heard of Babe Ruth?"_

_"The candy bar?" Chris asks._

_"He's also a baseball player," says Leo laughing, "my dad Christopher you were named after him. I was just about your age when he took me and my two older brothers John and Matthew to a game. Now we had the worst seats ever but we were there when Babe Ruth called his shot,"_

Now here he was twenty-two and that was the only memory he can recall of his father just hanging out with him no Wyatt or no Mom. He looked over himself in the mirror. He was the spitting image of his mother with his father's eyes. His brother and sister looked almost identical as babies except Melinda inherited Piper's eyes. He took a deep breath and orbed away.


	2. Chapter 2: Piper's Thoughts

Don't Own Charmed

Piper sat there motionless she had no idea what to say to him. The man she was pregnant with. She could see he was letting his guard down. He was trying to open up but she just froze with shock.

"I can see it's a bad time I'll just go," he says orbing off.

She raised her hand and her mouth opened half way but didn't say anything. She sighed and looked at her feet. She should have known who he was.

_"In all my life I have never seen you take the bait the way that witch took yours," _

When she tried to freeze him and Bianca.

_"That's right part witch part whitelighter," _

Those two clues she should have known. What other family marries their whitelighters and has children? She thought quietly. She also should have known because she remembered her and Leo talking of other children and their names.

_"How many children do you want Piper?" asks Leo._

_ "Leo I just gave birth to Wyatt," she says._

_ "I know I'm just curoius," he says shyly._

_ "I want 3," says Piper, "after all 3 is my lucky number,"_

_ "3 is a nice number," he agreed kissing her neck._

_ "How many brothers and sisters did you have Leo?" she asks._

_ "Me I had 4 brothers and 4 sisters," says Leo._

_ "Big family," says Piper._

_ "Back then families like that weren't unusual. My brothers names were Gregory, Peter, John and Matthew and my sisters Grace, Mary, Jennifer and Jaclyn. I was the middle child just like you were. It went Gregory, Grace, Peter, John, me, Matthew, Mary, Jennifer and Jaclyn," he says, " I know Jennifer and Jaclyn are still alive,"_

_ "What were your parents names?" asks Piper._

_ "Carmilla and Christopher," says Leo._

_ "Your mother's Italian?" asks Piper._

_ "Piper my name's Leonardo," says Leo quietly, "she was half-Irish, half-Italian,"_

_ "Let's think boys names I was thinking of naming our second child either Victor or Christopher," says Piper._

_ "Piper Halliwells don't usually have boys," says Leo._

_"Would it hurt to be prepared?" she asks, "you know Christopher is a nice name. After Wyatt we need a nice normal name. Christopher," _

Christopher was Leo's father's name. He looked so much like me but with Leo's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Leo's Thoughts

Leo's Thoughts

He should have known that Chris was his son. He was determined and nuertic. His son reminded him of Prue. The love they shared for their families. While the love Chris shared for everyone but him

"_You were never there for me, you were there for everyone else, for mom, for Wyatt, for half the world_,"

How could he do that to his son? How could a father not love his child? He vowed to himself that he'd fix it. He wouldn't let Chris grow up without a father he knew that kind of pain. His own father Christopher great man died when Leo was only nine years old. He had worked in a building that had caught on fire and killed his father along with Nate and Rick's father. He had his brothers though Gregory, Peter, John and Matthew. It was still hard. He could remember his mother's pain raising nine children without his father. Did he leave Piper to raise their sons alone? Had he caused the same pain that Christopher Wyatt caused his mother?  
_"Mom it's gonna be okay," Greg's voice said. Leo had been listening at the door. It was getting late and he knew something was wrong._

_ "I just don't know how to go on without him. How will you boys manage without him?" she cried._

_ He could remember him thinking was it my daddy? _

_ Greg didn't answer. _

_ "I mean Leonardo and Matthew they'll never get to know him," sobs his mother._

_ "Mommy who will Matt and I never get to know?" he asked._

_ Nobody had answered him. He feared the answer._

_ "It's dad right? He's not late he's dead," He had said._

His eyes filled with tears.

His sea-green eyes the ones that he had inherited from his father and the ones that his son inherited from him. Those eyes that had been filled with pain he could see betrayal distrust. Something a boy as young as Chris shouldn't feel. The minute Leo found out who Chris was he felt love for the child that lay in Piper's womb. The child yet to be born. He was excited again. He could remember Piper telling him of their first pregnancy.

_Piper's sisters were hugging her jumping up and down. He was confused but he knew not to worry._

_ "Guys shush," says Piper._

_ "We're still the Charmed ones," she adds._

_ "That's good," he said still confused by their antics. _

_ "Yea but I may be carrying some extra cargo some special cargo," Piper said placing her hand on her flat stomach. He knew instantly picking her up and kissing her tummy._

Now she was pregnant again he was excited again for the second child he'd soon have. While he'd have to fix the relastionship with the child's older self.


	4. Chapter 4: Piper's Thoughts Again

Piper's Thoughts After A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right

So my sister tried to kill me and my son got himself arrested just a normal day in my life. She thought to her self. She watched her firstborn playing with blocks. She didn't hear Leo orb in.

"Dada," Wyatt cried.

"Hey slugger how's your mommy doing?" he asks.

"Great just as long as her sisters don't try to kill her again," says Piper, "did you get Chris out?"

"Yes I sure did," Leo said smiling at something.

She eyes him suspicousily. Whenever she asked about Chris his eyes showed sorrow and regret now they were happyness.

"Spill it Angel," I say.

"Spill what?" he asks in fake innonence.

"If you keep smiling you'll break your face off!" says Piper.

Leo debated it for a while.

"I don't know if Chris would want you to know," he says shyly.

_I am Chris' mother! Last time I checked he loved me a lot more then you. Piper calm down it's just your horomones. _

"Leo we're his parents. We're a team we keep no secrets," she says.

"He called me Dad today," says Leo.

She gets up and runs into his arms. They didn't realise their future son had orbed in.

"Wow sorry," he muttered.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock before orbing?" Piper demands placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes but that was only for people's rooms," he says slyly.

"Found a loop hole huh? I'll have to revise that rule," says Piper.

They flopped down onto the sofa Piper in the middle of her exhusband and son.

"So you're out!" she says happily.

"Yeah thanks to Dad," says Chris quietly not meeting eyes with either of his parents.

Piper decided not to dwell on the fact.

"Okay Mister but if you actually ever get stuck in jail we'll bail you out but you'll have hell to pay," says Piper.

Chris nods still laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: My Disclaim

Author's Note: First Fic. Umm I didn't know how 2 add a disclaimer so here it is. I don't own Charmed and some of the lines and quotes are from episodes Courtship of Wyatt's father, Spin City and A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right. All Charmed characters aren't mine. I only own Carmilla, Gregory, Grace, Peter, John, Matthew, Mary, Jennifer and Jaclyn Wyatt. I don't know if Leo had that many but I knew I could use it for future stories.


	6. Chapter 6: Leo's Promise

The Day After A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right Leo's Thoughts

_"Thanks Dad," _Leo couldn't get that out of his head for the past 24 hours that was all that went through his head. He couldn't think of anything else. His son had called him Dad finally. He could remember watching Chris calling Piper Mom and his envy. He was in the attic when said son orbed in.

"Hey," says Leo.

"Hey," replies Chris looking at the book.

"I'm guessing you have another theory?" Leo asks.

He nods his head and flips open the book.

"Want me to help?" Leo asks.

Chris doesn't look up at him. Leo could see his shoulders heaving back and forth.

"Chris what's the matter?" Leo asks.

"It's just that I don't want to go back," he says quietly, "I'll miss you too much,"

_What do I do now? Do I comfort Chris as I would baby Wyatt? _Leo places his arms around Chris and hugs him. Chris just sits there and cries. Leo placed a hand on his back rubbing it up and down.

"Chris we'll be there in the future," Leo soothes him.

"Yeah and hopefully Wyatt won't be evil," Chris cried.

_What was Chris' relationship with Wyatt? Did he hate Wyatt? _

"Wyatt won't be evil Chris I promise you that," says Leo, "I promised your mother the same thing I will not fail this family,"

Author's Note: Okay Short I Know! I know! Next up Chris' thoughts of his brother and sister


	7. Chapter 7: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda

Chris' Thoughts

_Of all people I cried to Leo_? He wonders. He lied and told Leo he promised his mom that he'd eat dinner with her. Growing up _Wyatt was Leo's favorite. _He thought of his brother. Wyatt taught Chris how to ride a bike when Chris was five years old.

_"What are you doing?" asks Wyatt._

_ "Daddy said he'd teach me how to ride my bike," says Chris._

_ "I'll teach you," offered Wyatt. _

They spent the next four hours riding up and down the block. Well until Chris hit into a tree. He had ended up with a broken arm but at least he could ride a two wheeler. Wyatt taught Chris a lot of things. He slid his hand into his pocket and took out the picture. He was 13 years old at the time, he, Wyatt, Piper and his baby sister went to the park.

_"Here's good," says Piper laying out the blanket. _

_ Wyatt placed the basket on the blanket and Chris walked with Melinda. _

_ "Mommy I'm hungry," complains the six-year-old._

_ "Here's your sandwich," says Piper kissing the little girl._

They laughed and ate their lunches. He slid his fingers down Melinda's face. Melinda was half-witch and half-elder. She had inherited all of the powers of the Elders and plus her past life was Melinda Warren and Melinda inherited all three of the Charmed Ones powers. She had light brunette hair lighter then Piper's. Out of Piper's 3 children Melinda inherited her brown eyes. He could remember the day Piper told them that she was expecting.

_"Boys come downstairs 4 a sec," calls Piper._

_ "Yes Mommy?" both boys reply._

_ She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at them._

_ "How would you 2 feel about an addition to our family?" she asks._

_ "Like a puppy?" asks Wyatt excitedly._

_ "No Wyatt how about a baby ?"says Piper._

_ Wyatt's face fell and Chris began shaking. He had a feeling the baby was caused by his and Wyatt's spell._

_ "It was us," Chris cried, "Well it was Wyatt's spell!"_

_ Piper looked confused at her sons._

_ "You idiot," Wyatt tells his brother._

_ "Christopher Perry Halliwell you will tell me what's going on this instance!" says Piper._

_ "It was last week," Chris began, "Wyatt wrote a spell and we said it. Then Daddy came and you guys went into your room. You guys were making a lots of noise. I asked Wyatt and he said you guys was playing," _

_ Piper's cheeks went red. _Chris had found out why his mother's cheeks had gone red when he was ten and his mother gave him _The Talk_. He could remember that experience quite well.

_ "Christopher honey I think it's time," says Piper sitting at the end of his bed._

_ "Time for what mom?" asks Chris._

_ "Chris do you know where babies come from?" Piper asks._

_ "From your stomach?" he asks._

_ "Yes do you know how they get there?" she asks gently._

_ "No," says Chris._

_ "Well when two people love each other enough and decide to create a baby the man sticks his penis into the woman's vagina," says Piper._

_ Chris nearly threw up. But he had a feeling._

_ "Is that why you guys were making noise?" he asks._

_ "Yes honey," says Piper._

_ Chris looked disgusted._

_ "Honey that's how you come around, how Wyatt did how everyone did," _

He laughed at the memory. Wyatt's love spell caused the baby of course Melinda didn't know that.

_Chris! Chris! Phoebe and Paige's voices yelled for him. _

He orbs the attic to find said sister trapped in a crystal cage with blood gushing out of her leg.

Author's Note: Maybe a spell 2 create a baby is cruel but Paige and Phoebe were thinking the same thing for Chris! Review tell me what you think of Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Sorry cliff hanger! I won't update until someone reviews so!


	8. Chapter 8: Melinda, Mel, Linda, Mellie,

Melinda's Thoughts

As Chris orbed in Melinda gasped. Paige and Phoebe looked up at him. _C'mon tell them I won't hurt them!_

"She's safe," says Chris.

"Yeah but she's dressed in all black," says Paige.

"And she's also bleeding!" Melinda adds.

"She's my sister," Chris says taking off one of the crystals.

He helps her to her feet and she begins to cry._ I thought you were dead! Don't leave me again you're my only family. _

"You're safe it's okay," he says, "dad!"

"Don't you dare do that to me again," Melinda yells.

"Miles-

"No! You left me. You didn't even say good bye. Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded a nearby lamp shattered causing Paige, Phoebe and Leo to jump.

"Miles I'm sorry," says Chris.

"No you're not. I thought you died I was alone and I hated you for it," says Melinda.

Chris hugs her tighter and she quiets.

"At least get healed," says Chris leading her to Leo.

He leads her limply to the sofa. Phoebe was in tears.

"So much pain," says Phoebe falling to the ground.

Leo began to heal the girl's leg it just ended up a scar.

"Don't waste your strength wounds from Excalibur don't heal," she says and cries again.

"It's okay you're safe I'm here," says Chris.

Melinda had been seven years old. It had been about a week after her mother's it was too painful to even think about. She was kidnapped and Chris had to save her.

_Chris orbed down after the lady vanquished the other demons. Her brother is tense._

_ "A thank you would be nice," the lady says._

_ "Miles are you okay?" Chris asks._

_ "I didn't touch a hand on her little head," says the lady, "nor did I let the others,"_

_ He picked me up._

_ "You're safe it's okay I'm here," says Chris. _

Leo looks between Chris and the girl.

"Miles well Melinda that's her name," says Chris.

The minute Leo saw the girls' eyes he knew she was Piper's daughter, same beautiful brown eyes.

"Your sister?" he asks.

Chris nods. Melinda flinches from his touch.

"You're safe," Chris says again.

Phoebe left the room.

"Why do you call her Miles, why not Mel, or Mellie, or Linda?" asks Paige.

"Everyone had their own nickname for her," Chris says, "Grandpa called her Linda. Phoebe called her Mellie; you called her Mel and Mom-

Melinda looks up at the mention of her mother's name and she nods at Chris.

"Mom called her Mellie Prue," says Chris quietly.

_No don't think about Mom you'll cry again. _Melinda thought.

"Okay I get those nicknames but Miles?" Paige asks.

"Her initials are MPH, Miles per hour and when she was a baby she would run around the manor making zooming noises," says Chris.

Paige laughs. Melinda just sat there unsure.

"Piper's calling me," says Leo.

They all noticed Melinda flinch at the name. Leo orbed away and then they heard screams from Phoebe. They was a demon with a knife to her back.

"One move and the witch is dead," says the demon.

"Lamp!" Paige calls.

Too late he stabbed Phoebe. Melinda froze in her place as she watched her Aunt's eyes grow lifeless. The same way her mother's had when she died.

"Melinda!" yells out Chris, "Miles heal her,"

She didn't move.

"Leo!" Paige called.

Leo healed Phoebe. She still hadn't moved. Chris went to touch her.

"You didn't see her eyes or fall," Melinda says orbing away.

Paige turned to Chris.

"What the hell is she talking about?" she asks.

"Mom," says Chris.

She could remember that day clearly. _I woke nestled in her pink blanket. Today was Chris' birthday. I picked up my badly drawn card and raced to wake her mother._

_ "Mommy! Mommy!" I screamed._

_ Piper groaned and opened her eyes and hugged me._

_ "Today's Chris' birthday!" I announce._

_ "Yes it is," says Mom, "its Saturday and most teenagers like sleeping past eight. Most mommies like sleeping past seven thirty,"_

_ Mom baked the cake. I wasn't allowed in the kitchen since I set the stove on fire by accident the buttons had looked cool. While the cake was in the oven Mom made me eggs._

_ "Here Mellie Prue," Mommy said kissing my head._

_ I waited two hours watching reruns of SpongeBob on the TV until eight-thirty. Mom said eight rights? I orbed upstairs and jumped on my older brother._

_ "All right! All right squirt I'm up," says Chris._

_ Squirt I hated that nicknamed and I folded my arms._

_"Sorry Miles," he says._

_ I handed him my card. He laughs and kisses my head. My other brother Wyatt walks in._

_ "I gotta go to work Happy birthday," says Wyatt walking out._

_ Mom walks in._

_ "Melinda Prudence what did I tell you?" asks Mom._

_ "To wake him up?" I ask._

_ "No," says Piper kissing her middle child's head she whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday Peanut," _

_ She brought the cake in and Mom and I sang Happy Birthday._

_ "Let's go downstairs and eat it!" I yell._

_ We walk downstairs and into the kitchen to meet about forty demons. Mom flicked her wrists but nothing happened. _

_ "Chris duck," she yelled out, "Mellie Prue shield!"_

_ I placed my shield up and I sat right in front of the refrigerated. Chris stabbed one demon and he didn't notice the one that was about to throw the energy ball. Piper yelled out no! She managed to blow that one up. The other used a knife and stabbed her I watched her eyes grow wide and she fell. _

_ "LEO!" Chris yelled._

_ "Chris honey," says Mom._

_"LEO!" he kept screaming, "Dad Mom needs you I need you!"_

_ "Christopher!" Mom yelled._

_ "If I look at you you'll say good bye," Chris cried._

_ "Not much of a birthday huh," she says, "Peanut…this isn't…your..fault…promise…me..something,"_

_ "Anything Mom," Chris said._

_ "Protect your sister for me. Protect yourself take care of yourself. I love you Mellie Prue, I love you Chris," _

_"I love you so much Mom," says Chris_.

She closed her eyes. _I could have_ _healed her. I had my powers then. Maybe I couldn't but I could of at least told her how much I loved her. _

"You okay?" asks Chris.

"You're asking me now?" Melinda asks.

"She's here right now," says Chris.

"Really?" Melinda asks.

"Really. Do you want to see her?"

"Yes,"

Author's Note: Okay u luv Melinda? Hate her? Anyways I meant for this just to be about Piper and Chris now it's Leo and Melinda 2 wow. I didn't mean 2 but I made Melinda like Prue.


	9. Chapter 9: My Melinda?

Piper's Point Of View: During Melinda's Arrival

"It's Chris," Leo says orbing away.

_Take me with you. I've wanted to go with you since the day you left me and Wyatt. Stop it Piper think about Chris. Is Chris all right?_ I looked at my first born. He looked so much like Leo. She could remember them talking the other night.

_"Wyatt looks so much like you," I say quietly._

_ "He does," says Leo._

_ I never told him that looking at Wyatt brought me pain. That when I looked at Wyatt I saw Leo; I saw the man that had left us, that day was so painful, didn't stop me from loving Wyatt the same._

_ "When he started looking like you I was jealous I thought brown hair and brown eyes would be a def with my son," I say quietly._

_ "Chris looks like you," Leo points out._

_ "He's got your beautiful eyes," I point out._

_ Leo gives me that loving look. _

_ "What are we going to do?" Leo asks me._

_ "Find out who's trying to get to Wyatt?" I asked innocently I knew he was talking about us._

_ "And after that Piper, after our second son is born?" asks Leo his eyes pained, "I love them, I love you all of you,"_

_ Not now Leo I begged silently. _

_ "Our sons are examples of our love Piper," says Leo quietly, "the love that you and I had created them. Now I'm bound to Earth to our family,"_

_ I love you to. I love our sons and our family and most of all I loved Leo. I had tried to move on but those other guys they weren't Leo. They weren't the father of my sons._

_ "Leo not now, not while Wyatt's in danger, I'm pregnant just not now," I begged._

_ He understood and stopped._

"Leo!" I call. 

"Piper," Leo says.

"Is Chris all right?" she demands.

"Chris is fine. His sister may not be," Leo says.

_His sister? His sister! Chris had a sister! I always dreamt of my little girl. That dream went out the door when I gave birth to Wyatt I thought I had caused her to cease to exist._ _My little girl. _

"My little girl?" she chokes out.

"Yes her name's Melinda and she's beautiful," Leo says quietly, "she's got wavy light brunette hair lighter than yours yet darker than Paige's. She's got your eyes. Your chocolate brown eyes,"

"When do I get to see her?" she asks.

"I don't know Piper," Leo says, "I'll be right back,"

Leo orbs away. _Why did he have to do that? I had more questions about my little girl! My Melinda. _ Leo orbed back in.

"It was Phoebe she was stabbed I healed her though," says Leo.

"What!? Who!" she asks.

"I'm not sure your sisters are on it," says Leo.

She was too excited about her little girl to care about her sisters.

"When do I get to meet Melinda?" asks Piper.

"Now," comes a voice.

She turns to see her beautiful baby girl just how Leo had described her.

Author's Note: Clifffie ah! The Italianated words( my spelling sucks) are thoughts or memories. I'm debating doing the next chapter in Chris' pov knowing how his mom died and everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris' Point Of View

_I know Mom will be happy but will this help my sister or hurt her more? _

"You're my Melinda?" asks Mom almost whispering.

Miles couldn't even nod her head. He knew the feeling seeing your dead mother walking around. I bet it was even harder for Miles. She barely had a memory of Mom. It had been about six years ago. Miles was eight years old and he was sixteen years old. They had been hiding from Wyatt just after he killed the last of their cousins.

_ "Tell me about Mommy," says Melinda._

_ "You knew Mommy," I say._

_ "I know I just didn't remember," says Melinda._

_ "Not anything?" Chris asks._

_ "Not really. I can't even picture her anymore I used to have dreams about her," says Melinda._

_ "She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and you have her eyes," says Chris._

_ "Really?" Melinda piped up._

_ "Yes she did. She loved us very much," adds Chris._

_ "Do you think she's watching us?" asks Melinda._

_ "Everyday," says Chris. _

"Miles?" asks Chris waving his hand in front of her face.

Mom hugged her and Melinda just stood there stiffly.

"I've always wanted my little girl ever since I saw her," says Mom, "You have my eyes,"

Melinda had tears in her eyes. She turns to Chris.

"Does she know?" she asks.

"She knows but not when Miles don't tell her," says Chris.

Mom caught on.

"My poor babies," says Mom.

Melinda's tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"I love you," says Melinda, "I'm sorry I should have told you,"

Mom didn't understand but still held Melinda close. Chris looked between his sister and his father.

"I love you to," says Mom kissing her cheek and she turns to Leo with tears in her eyes, "3 I have 3 my lucky number,"

"We have 3," she corrected and then she looked at Melinda, "Leo he's your father right?"

Melinda had never even seen Leo before she looked confused. Chris nods his head.

"Who's Leo?" Melinda pipes out.

Chris could see the hurt in Leo's eyes and his mom looked shocked.

"You know who Leo is Miles you member your locket?" asks Chris.

She placed her hand to the small heart that was hanging from her neck. Chris knew she had it she never took it off since she got it when she was five years old. _Wyatt and I were playing checkers in the attic and Miles was running around when the locket caught her eye._

_ "Wy! Chris!"she yells._

_ "Yeah Miles?" Wyatt asks._

_ "What's this?" she asked._

_ "A locket you can ask Mom if you can have it," says Chris._

_ Mom came home later that day and Melinda asked her right away and of course Mom said yes. The next week she placed pictures in it. Mom placed her wedding picture in it and a picture of Wyatt and Chris._

_ "Who's this Mommy?" asks Melinda._

_ "Mellie Prue that's…that's your daddy," says Mom quietly._

_ "Silly mommy I don't have a daddy, I have a mommy, an Aunt Phoebe, an Aunt Paige , A Wyatt and a Chris not a daddy," Melinda said._

_ "No Miles everyone has a father," says Chris, "we just don't have a daddy. His name is Leo he's an angel,"_

_ "Really?" asks Melinda._

_ Chris nods his head._

_ "We're half-angel," he tells her._

_ "Leo my daddy the angel," Melinda says._

"Leo my daddy the angel," Miles says.

"Yeah Miles," says Chris.

She looks at Leo and opens up her locket. Everyone looks at it.

"Our wedding day," Piper says quietly.

Leo looks down and Melinda of course had to ask.

"Tell me about your wedding day," she says.

"You never asked about it?" Piper asks.

"You weren't around long enough for me to ask," says Miles.

"We had right here in the manor," Leo begins.

"Just as we were about to start this bike dude comes in and Prue astral projects herself and runs away ruining my wedding. I called it off and left Leo at the altar sorry about that. So my mom convinced me that I should have hope that my marriage wouldn't end up like hers. In the end we did marry with five minutes to spare,"

"It was the happiest day of my life and I've been around a while," adds Leo, "actually one of my best days was when Wyatt was born,"

""When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child," Chris says bluntly.

_How many times has Wyatt rubbed that one in my face?_


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Gonna Change

Leo's Thoughts

_She has no idea who I even am_.

"No Chris I wasn't referring to that I was referring to Wyatt being born," says Leo, "and the next day when you will be born,"

"Me 2 sweetie me 2, speaking of which when is your birthday?" Piper asks.

"Future consequences," Chris said as Melinda said "May 16th,"

"Miles," Chris glared.

"Sorry not good at that stuff," says Melinda shrugging.

"I'm guessing you're more like Phoebe with keeping secrets?" Piper asks.

"Yes," says Melinda quietly, "I never could keep 'em,"

Piper laughs and Melinda blushes.

"Miles let's get going to see what our dear aunties have discovered," says Chris orbing off with Melinda.

Leo turned to Piper. Piper sat down on her bed and motioned for Leo to sit with her.

"She didn't even know my name Piper," he says.

"But you'll change it," Piper begin.

"So? I'm talking about now Piper now it won't change them what I did to them," Leo snaps.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes made Leo remorse. She all of a sudden leaned back.

"What's the matter?" Leo demands.

"The baby he's kicking up a storm. I'll have to ask Chris if he ever played soccer," says Piper, "you wanna feel?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Leo asks he places his hands on her belly.

Hard little kicks. They seemed to hit right under Leo's hands.

"The baby knows you're here," says Piper.

Leo places his head on Piper's belly.

"It's daddy baby Chris," he says quietly, "I love you remember that,"

"He loves you to," says Piper.

Chris was watching his parents. He deeply regretted splitting them up, causing them pain. Heck he almost caused himself not to be born. He thought he was hidden until his mother spotted him. He was never good at hiding from her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," he begin.

"Now this is my room and now it's under my rule," Piper says smugly, "and besides Chris nothing's changed son or not you are not allowed to just come into my room,"

Chris looks a little hurt at those words. He remembered that after that his mother throw him into a wall after that.

"I didn't mean it like that not that I don't want you here," she adds, "it's just my room I could have being-we…_we _could have been doing a lot more," says Piper.

Leo had to laugh at his son's expression.

"Thanks mom like I need that mental image in my head," says Chris.

"Oh look you're still innocent," Piper said.

Chris' cheeks turned bright red and Leo had to laugh at that.

"Yeah that Bianca out to steal my boy's virginity," says Piper.

Chris flinched at the mention of Bianca's name. Leo could remember the other time Chris had been caught well you know. Leo could remember Chris acted as a caught child.

"Okay yeah, yeah but you're my parents you know you guys well have you ever pictured that in your head?" asks Chris.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Piper's Thoughts

_I have failed my children. I left my children motherless the one thing I swore to myself that I wouldn't let happen. I know it's wrong to summon myself but I'm desperate_.

Piper finished the spell and waited. Bright yellow orbs appeared. Her older self had short brown hair. _I cut my hair why? _ She smiles at me.

"Why hello," she says, "Why am I here?"

"Cause I feel like an insecure mother," Piper confessed to her older self.

She looks at her younger self with tears in her eyes.

"One son grows up to be evil the other 2 without a mother," sobs Piper.

The older Piper placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Doesn't mean we failed," she says.

"Huh?" asks Piper.

"Well we may have died when Chris was a teenager," says future Piper.

_Teenager? A teenager is needs their mother's guidance into adulthood!_

"Let me finish," says future Piper, "we may have died but our guidance helped Chris to adulthood and to raising Melinda,"

"How old was he?" she asks.

"14 his 14th birthday I-we die," says Future Piper.

_On his birthday? On his birthday?_ _Any day but my Peanut's birthday._

"In his arms," adds future Piper crying now, "he blamed himself nearly tried killing himself until dad talked to him,"

"His arms?" she asks.

"Yes the last thing he said to me was I love you so much Mom," says future Piper.

"Just like Prue did," says Piper.

"Just like Prue he reminds me of her even as a child," says future Piper.

"Tell me about him," begs Piper.

"He is so cute as a baby, he idolizes Wyatt yet he's insecure about his older brother. Chris grew up like us in a shadow. He was my little chef," says future Piper, "I can remember the day he asked to help in the kitchen,"

_"Mommy?" comes little Chris' voice._

_ "Yes sweetheart?" asks Piper._

_ "Can you teach me to cook?" he asks._

_ She couldn't refuse him._

_ "Of course e Peanut," _

"He can cook?" asks Piper.

"Got natural ability from his mother," says future Piper nodding her head, "he played baseball. When Leo didn't show up to his birthdays I felt like crying with him. He used to ask me 'Mommy why does daddy hate me'?"

_It was the 3__rd__ birthday Leo had missed Piper couldn't bear to see her son's heart breaking like this. He was sitting at the table._

_ "Mommy can I ask you a question?" asks seven-year-old Chris._

_ "Yes Peanut anything," says Piper._

_ "Why does Daddy hate me?" he asks._

_ How do you tell a seven-year-old why his daddy didn't show up._

_ "He was busy Peanut," says Piper trying to convince herself._

_ "He's never busy on Wy's birthday,"_

"How many birthdays did Leo make?" asks Piper.

"4 out of 14," says future Piper, "Chris is so much like him. He wanted to be a doctor he saved a woman's life with natural medical ability,"

Piper smiles she even noticed how much Chris was like Leo. Leo orbed in he looked between the two Pipers.

"Hello Leo long time no see," says future Piper.

"I summoned her," blurted Piper.

Leo looked shocked yet sort of relieved.

"So what have you been up to?" asks future Piper.

"He's an elder," replies Piper bitterly.

"Wait now?" asks future Piper looking at her ring finger than at Leo's.

"That wasn't supposed to happen until Chris was 3 and Wyatt was 5," says future Piper.

"Excuse me?" demands Piper.

"Chris broke us up," Leo muttered realizing it himself.

"He did what?" asks Future Piper.

"The titans," says Piper explaining everything.

"I'm gonna kill that boy," says future Piper, "he could have not existed how exactly did he not end up not existing?"

Both Piper and Leo went red in the face.

"Come on I'm you and I've done _it _with you," she says.

Piper explained the rest.

"Oh


End file.
